Maniement et Utilisation - Miaroudeur
Le Mode Miaroudeur (ニャンタ Nyanta) est un mode alternatif de jeu qui permet aux joueurs de jouer en tant que Felyne, ce qui change une partie des mécaniques de jeu habituel. Ce mode a été introduit dans Monster Hunter Generations. Aperçu Jouer en tant que Felyne peut à la fois être considéré comme un avantage et un désavantage. En tant que Felyne, les joueurs n'ont plus de jauge de stamina (l'endurance est illimitée), ils collectent plus vite, et ont droit de perdre toute leur vie deux fois pour que cela compte comme un évanouissement. Pour compenser, les Miaroudeurs ne sont pas aussi forts que les chasseurs et ne peuvent utiliser que les objets qui font effet par le fait de les porter (les tomes d'alchimie et la carte sont utiles, mais pas les objets utilisables, comme les potions). Il peuvent toujours porter des items, mêmes ceux qu'ils ne peuvent utiliser. Le Miaroudeur bénéficie de plus d'espace dans l'inventaire : porter des objets comme les Potions, les Rations ou du Miel devient inutile. Les Miaroudeurs sont très utiles en soutien, mais peuvent aussi infliger des dégâts depuis l'arrière. Le mode Miaroudeur permet donc d'utiliser différents styles de jeu, permettant à tous les chasseurs d'en profiter. Talents notables *'Pro du boomerang' - Augmente la vitesse d'attaque des boomerangs et réduit le temps de chargement. Minimum lv 5, Utilise une fente. *'Bouchon d'oreilles' - Empêche de trembler de peur sous l'effet du rugissement de la plupart des monstres. Minimum lv 10, Utilise deux fentes. *'Critique + (P)/(G)' - Augmente l'affinité de 10 % (P) , Augmente l'affinité de 20 % (G) . Minimum lv 10 (P) , minimum lv 20 (G). Utilise une fente (P), Utilise deux fentes (G). *'Baroud d'honneur'- Pas de quartier ! Gros bonus à l'attaque et la défense, mais réanimation impossible. Minimum lv 25, Utilise trois fentes. Habilités notables *'Boomerangs perçants'- Augmente temp. les frappes des boomerangs + pouvoir perforant (se cumule avec Gros boomerang). Utilise deux fentes. *'Gros boomerang' - Augmente temp. la taille et la puissance du boomerang (se cumule avec Boomerang perçant). Utilise une fente. Stratégie et caractéristiques *Un mode jeu puissant et versatile. *Peut être considéré comme une arme à mi-distance. *Le Boomerang peut infliger autant sinon plus de dégâts qu'une arme de chasseur. Les compétences du boomerang contribuent grandement à la quantité de dégâts que vous pouvez infliger. Combiner Boomerang Perçant avec Grand Boomerang augmentera grandement votre DPS, ce qui réduira la durée de chaque chasse. Dernière chance est aussi utile, vous rendant aussi efficace qu'un chasseur. Votre maximum d'évanouissements repasse de 9 à 3, mais vous bénéficiez de grands boosts en attaque et défense en échange de ce sacrifice. Bouchon d'oreille vous permet de profiter des rugissements du monstre pour le frapper au boomerang. Boomerang Renforcé vous permet de charger plus rapidement le boomerang en plus de les faire voler plus vite, augmentant ainsi votre DPS lorsque le monstre rugit ou ne vous pourchasse pas. Jouer en tant que Felyne donne aussi accès à un mode rage. Une jauge cachée se remplie au fur et à mesure du temps et des dommages. Lorsque vous êtes enragé, vous gagnez 30% d'affinité, Bouchon d'oreille, vitesses de déplacement et d'esquive augmentées ainsi que l'attaque déclenchée par X + A. Contrôles et Combos Maniement et Utilisation - Miaroudeur - MHGen|MHGen X ' - Attaque de mêlée. Peut être maintenu pour un combo. '''A ' - Envoi des boomerangs. '''A (maintenu) - Charge boomerang. À faire suivre par A pour envoyer un autre boomerang. X + A - Ne peut être fait qu'enragé. Cela vous fera frapper alternativement à gauche et à droite. Appuyer sur X continue le combo. Réappuyer sur X + A permet de le terminer avec un Aerial Finisher. Vidéos The Monster Hunter Wiki does not take credit for any of these videos. en:Prowler Mode Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:MHGen - Armes Catégorie:Maniement d'armes